Hop To It
'Introduction.' (Unlocked after 10 stars have been obtained in Winter Warland Missions) This is the 4th campaign. It is set in a desert land and the campaign vechile is a chopper. There are 6 new enemies . 3 unkillabe: The laser trap charges up and shoots a giant laser beam straight down damaging you if you touch it, and the robot piranha that leaps into the air from under the bridges and falls back down, trying to bite you on each pass and the pharo heads that shoot laser beams at pre-determined spots. You can stun them but not kill them. 2 killable: The suicide bot a giant bomb that trys to detonate near you and the attack chopper a robot helicopter with guns tries to shoot at you, which must be force attacked by clicking, like the flyer bots. There is also a new boss:A truck that spawns enemies. The truck which spawns enemies is the real boss, thetatues are jut a distraction. Once all enemy waves are dealt with you get the boss xp reward. ---- 'What's the Point? (HTI1)' (Unlocked after the Chopper has been purchased and placed) One legged, pointy faced robots are the disease. Move over, penicillin, there's a new cure in town. New Encounters: *Laser Shooter *Robot Piranha List of Enemies: *3x Laser Shooter *2x Wall *2x Crossbone (Assault) *1x Mortar Bot *1x Unarmed Crossbone *1x Knife Crossbone *1x Artilley Strike *2x Brute *1x Robot Piranha ---- 'Mined Over Matter. (HTI2)' (Unlocked after ??? stars have been obtained in Hop To It missions) You'll have a blast in this explosive battle! Don't blow it! New Encounters: *Suicide Bot *Attack Chopper List of Enemies: *2x Suicide Bot *2x Laser Shooter *3x Crossbone (Assault) *2x Robot Piranha *2x Brute *3x Hopper *1x Attack Chopper *1x Artillery Strike ---- 'The Abridged Version. (HTI3)' (Unlocked after ??? stars have been obtained in Hop To It missions) Short and sweet. Just like your Grandmother! New Encounters: *N/A List of Enemies: *1x Unarmed Crossbone *4x Crossbone (Assault) *2x Attack Chopper *1x Brute *1x Mortar Bot *5x Robot Piranha *2x Fort *1x Suicide Bot *1x Wall ---- 'Two Steps Forward. (HTI4)' (Unlocked after ??? stars have been obtained in Hop To It missions) One and seven-eighths of a step back! New Encounters: *N/A List of Enemies: *4x Crossbone (Assault) *2x Attack Chopper *2x Fort *2x Brute *1x Artillery Strike *1x Wall *3x Mortar Bot ---- 'Are We There Yet? (HTI5)' (Unlocked after ??? stars have been obtained in Hop To It missions) Fight till your last breath! Don't make me turn this car around! New Encounters: *Pharaoh Head *Boss: Crossbone Truck List of Enemies: *2x Crossbone (Assault) *1x Knife Crossbone *3x Laser Shooter *1x Brute *1x Artillery Strike *2x Wall *3x Pharaoh Head *1x Boss: Crossbone Truck Note: Although it doesn't actually attack, the Crossbone Truck spawns other enemies in several waves which must be defeated. *Wave 1: 2x Unarmed Crossbone *Wave 2: 1x Unarmed Crossbone, 1X Pistol Crossbone *Wave 3: 2x Pistol Crossbone, 1x Crossbone (Assault) *Wave 4: 2x Crossbone (Assault), 1x Suicide Bot *Wave 5: 1x Brute, 1x Knife Crossbone, 1x Crossbone (Assault) *Wave 6: 3x Hopper *Wave 7: 1x Brute, 2x Crossbone (Assault), 1x Suicide Bot *Wave 8: 2x Unarmed Crossbone, 1x Mortar Bot, 1x Brute *Wave 9: 1x Brute, 1x Unarmed Crossbone, 2x Mortar Bot *Wave 10: 1x Crossbone (Assault), 1x Pistol Crossbone, 1x Mortar Bot, 1x Brute ---- 'Bonus Mission. (HTI6)' (Unlocked after ??? stars have been obtained in Hop To It missions) Do you have what is takes to finish the whole campaign in one go. New Encounters: *N/A List of Enemies: *3x Laser Shooter *6x Wall *1x Unarmed Crossbone *1x Knife Crossbone *15x Crossbone (Assault) *5x Mortar Bot *1x Unarmed Crossbone *1x Knife Crossbone *5x Attack chopper *3x Hopper *8x Brute *8x Robot Piranha *2x Fort *3x Suicide Bot *5x Laser Shooter *4x Artillery Strike *3x Pharaoh Head *1x Boss: Crossbone Truck Note: Although it doesn't actually attack, the Crossbone Truck spawns other enemies in several waves which must be defeated. *Wave 1: 2x Unarmed Crossbone *Wave 2: 1x Unarmed Crossbone, 1X Pistol Crossbone *Wave 3: 2x Pistol Crossbone, 1x Crossbone (Assault) *Wave 4: 2x Crossbone (Assault), 1x Suicide Bot *Wave 5: 1x Brute, 1x Knife Crossbone, 1x Crossbone (Assault) *Wave 6: 3x Hopper *Wave 7: 1x Brute, 2x Crossbone (Assault), 1x Suicide Bot *Wave 8: 2x Unarmed Crossbone, 1x Mortar Bot, 1x Brute *Wave 9: 1x Brute, 1x Unarmed Crossbone, 2x Mortar Bot *Wave 10: 1x Crossbone (Assault), 1x Pistol Crossbone, 1x Mortar Bot, 1x Brute ---- 'Rewards.' ***These results are from multiple soldier missions. If anyone can solo the missions then please add the new base XP/Coins and remove the " * ", Thanks. All mission have a little secret, and if you find it, you can win a little more XP and coin. (by maxime42 the 11/11/11). After running several HTI missions (currently i have G,G,P,P,B,B masteries) it seems that Attack chopper drops can vary, but the after-mission-bonus is always the same. I thought about adding XP-bonus, Coins-bonus columns, but that could lead to confusion. Results are also the same on solo runs. ''Trollember 17:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- 'Tips''' *More than any other this campaign is all about timing, if you wait you can get through the laser traps even the double ones without getting a scratch. *Use the "regroup" command if necessary to avoid spreading out your squad: Tap the STOP command while the squad is standing still. It's easier to get past those lasers this way. *If you are trying to get 3 stars on any of the ones with the choppers they can just be ignored by keep into running and focusing on ground enemies. This only works if youre guys can take the force of the attack chopper constantly shooting at you. Category:Campaigns